


Dream a little dream of me.

by maggspags



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Guilt, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggspags/pseuds/maggspags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela is back - or is it just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me.

“Cas?” The desperation in his voice echoed back to him from the darkness. He wasn’t sure where he had ended up but he didn’t like it. “Castiel?” He tried again much louder. Instead of an echo this time it seemed to suck away all the sound and he was just standing in silence. He wanted to call out again but suddenly his voice seemed to leave him and he realized that he was completely alone, there was no angel coming to rescue him this time.  
He was afraid to take a step forward, not sure what the ground had in store for him, if there even was a ground to stand on. He looked around frantically but it was no use, there was nothing to see. His eyes weren’t even adjusting to the darkness, or maybe there was just nothing to see. ”Cas?” He managed to whisper, not even the wind responded.

  


“He won’t come.” A familiar voice said from behind him. “Angels aren’t allowed in this place.” Dean turned around quickly to see Bela standing there, hands crossed in an almost menacing way. “Of course your angel isn’t much of an angel anymore. I’m fairly sure he has fallen in almost every way imaginable, including very far from the grace that he once held so dear.”

  


“What are you doing here Bela?”

  


“Consider me the ghost of hellish past.” She walked towards him, running her hand along his arm. He tried to jerk away but suddenly found he was unable to move his limbs.

  


“Where am I?” He decided to start with the easy questions. Bela leaned in close; he could feel her breath on his skin. It was warm yet chilled a part of him he couldn’t quite remember.

  


You honestly think it would be that easy.” She teased.

  


“Alright then what do you want?” Dean was trying to remain unfazed but it was weird to see Bela again, especially after he knew she had gone to hell. Sure, they had never quite gotten along, but there was something about her that had gotten under his skin and he couldn’t quite shake.

  


“Oh Dean, I just want to have a little conversation.” Dean suddenly found himself tied to a rack, reminding him of the hell he had barely escaped. Before he could react Bela plunged a knife into his side. “I want to know what made you so special” She twisted the knife, getting close to his face. He could see the hate in her eyes, her beautiful eyes, they still shone as bright as the day he met her. “Why do you get a ticket out of hell while we all have to continue to pay our fee?”

  


Dean can feel the knife slicing through his insides. He can feel the pain just radiating through his entire body. Now would be an amazing time for Cas to magically show up like he always did. Bela pulled the knife out and wiped the blood off the blade. “I don’t know.” Dean muttered, not sure if she’d really want to hear that he was supposed to save the world.

  


She turned to him, a crazed look in her eye and sliced at his arms. “Why did you get another shot at your shitty life when the rest of us were left to rot?” She screamed at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

  


“I don’t know.” He said louder this time, more confidently.

  


“Liar!” She shouted, stabbing him in the side one more time. “You fucking liar!” She was screaming and Dean just wanted the pain to stop, and it did. Suddenly the sound of a car horn and AC/DC drifted through his ears and brought him back.

  


“Dude you okay?” Sammy asked, sticking his head in the back window where Dean was sleeping. “You nearly kicked through the window back here.”

  


Dean sat up, unsure of his surroundings, checking himself for blood or cuts anywhere, but he seemed to be fine. He then frantically searched around and saw Cas standing in front of the impala leaning on the hood and apparently watching the birds. “Hey earth to Dean. You alright?” Dean looked back at Sam and gave him a smile.

  


“Peachy-keen.” Sam grimaced. “Yeah don’t ever let me say that again.”


End file.
